Painful Love
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Quinn is torn after Rachel rejects her for Jesse. But can she put her heartbreak aside when Rachel is seriously injured? Faberry St Berry Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings- Quinn/Rachel Santana/Brittany Jesse/Rachel maybe others.**

**Set after Jesse joins New Directions. Enjoy! **

* * *

Being in love was hard for any person. But being in love with a _girl _was even harder, especially if she didn't love you back.

Quinn lay on her bed, silently sobbing into her pillow. Her whole body was numb, all the pain had subsided but now all she was left with was... emptiness...

The girl she loved had rejected her, well she didn't say anything but Quinn saw it, in her eyes, they were filled with guilt as she repeatedly opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say.

**Eight hours ago.**

Quinn had had enough! Jesse this and Jesse that! What does she see in him that she doesn't see in her. well apart from him being a boy but still. Her heart was thumping painfully against her chest and her breathing became rapid. She couldn't do this anymore, for a while now she had had these feelings for the girl in front of her now. Every time the girl walked past, her hands became sweaty and her stomach became full of little tiny butterflies. It all became too much when her 'crush' had accidentally brushed past her in the hall, causing her heart to swell and her breath to catch, so she told Santana and Brittany. They understood immediately and hugged her, telling her 'you need to tell her you love her or the pain won't go away Q'.

And now here she was, stood in the bathroom with the girl she loved."Stop talking."

"I mean what does her want from me? Love? affection? Talent? Popularity?" sighed her love, not hearing Quinn's pleads, nor seeing her teary eyes.

"I can't..."

"Why is he ignoring me? I've gave him everything! My heart, virginity, my talent-" the girl continued walking back and forth.

"Stop! " shouted Quinn, tears now falling freely down her face.

"Quinn... What's the matter?" asked the girl, running and pulling the ex-cheerio into a hug.

It felt nice, being in her arms, it felt... right.

"I can't do this anymore." she cried, pulling away from the girl.

"What? i don't understand Quinn?" confusion sketched upon her loves face.

"Im in love with you Rachel!"

**Present**

Her fone buzzed again. She picked it up and looked at the Id... It was her... Again. She ignored it, not wanting to speak to the girl who has broke her heart for that stupid St Douche!

_I bet she's with him right now. Kissing and all that crap! god i hate him, i hate my life, i hate me for being so weak and i hate HER for making me fall in love with her!_

She glanced at the clock, 11.45 pm."I'd better get some sleep." she mumbled to herself. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day.

* * *

Quinn slowly made her way towards glee. All day she had been avoiding Rachel all day, although she couldn't help feel a little disappointed that the brunette hadn't tried to find her. _This is where love leads._

"What sup?" asked Santana coming up from behind her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in glee?" she replied.

"I was but you were like ten minutes late so i decided to come look for you."

Quinn smiled."N'awww i didn't know you cared Santana."

The Latina scowled."I don't, i only came to stop you from going."

"Why?"

Santana was about to answer but was stopped by shouts coming from down the hall.

Quinn's brows furrowed together as she quickened her pace towards the choir room." Santana, what's goin on?"

The Latina stepped in her way."I think you should stay here."

The ex-cheerio growled when she couldn't get past Santana."Get out my way!"

The Latina's scowl turned into a sad frown as she whispered two words that set Quinns heart racing."It's Rachel."


	2. Chapter 2

**There isn't any Brittana in this chapter, sorry about that. Also if your a Jesse fan then I don't think this is the fic for you. I don't own glee and probably never will. Anyway hope you like this chapter. Please Review after. **

* * *

Quinn didn't give Santana chance to say any more as she took off down the corridor and towards the choir room. What was wrong with Rachel? Did her voice go again? Did she have another fallout with Jesse, Finn? Did she get egged again or worse, raped? The voices became louder as she neared her destination.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked a feminine voice.

"Dude how do we know!" replied a male voice.

"Guys! Calm down. This isn't the time to start arguing!" Definitely Mr Shuester.

"Yeah! That's my girlfriend on the floor bleeding an-" St Douche.

"Shut it douche bag!"

"Make me Puckerman!"

"Why is her face red?"

"Not now Brittany. Do you think Santana managed to keep Quinn away?" Mercedes?

"Dunno why?"

"Oh my god Finn are you really that stupid?"

"NO!"

"Guys the ambulance is on they're way."

"W-w-what if she d-doesn-"

"What's going on!" screamed the ex-cheerio as she entered the room. Everyone became silent as a pair of hazel's surveyed the room looking for a certain someone. She took in Kurt's messy hair, Finn's puppy eyes, Brittany's confused expression, Tina, Mercedes and Artie's shocked faces, St Idiot's guilty and slightly amused? expression before she finally met her target. Her brows furrowed as she walked closer to the brunette who was currently lying on the floor cradled in Will's arms. She couldn't see Rachel's face from where she was but as she remembered the conversation/argument that she had just interrupted... Everything clicked.

_"Why is her face red?"_

_"Yeah that's my girlfriend on the floor bleeding."_

"_Guys the ambulance is on they're way."_

She hurried towards the little diva and gasped at what she saw. The left side of her face was covered in blood and she appeared unconscious. Quinn quickly scooped Rachel up into her arms and away form Mr Shuester. Her blood grew cold realizing that someone _must _have done this. Rachel couldn't of done this by herself. Someone will feel the full wrath of Quinn Fabray."Tell me what happened?" she demanded.

"Ask St asshole here." muttered Santana darkly. Quinn was momentarily surprised that Santana had spoke. She hadn't even seen her come in. However the shock soon wore off as she turned her attention to the boy standing awkwardly next to Brittany.

"You did this?" She hissed. If looks could kill...

"It was a accident."Mumbled Jesse.

"An accident." she laughed, Jesse cringed at the lack of humour in it."How is this a acc-"

"Quinn..."

The blond looked down to the girl in her arms."Shhh. It's going to be ok. Your going to be ok." she stroked the brunette's cheek affectionately."I love you." The three words were uttered so quietly, she wasn't sure Rachel caught them.

"Love'u to."

Her heart skipped a beat at the reply, then she silently cursed as she remembered Rachel had had a bang to the head and probably hadn't realized what she had just said.

"Did she just say love you too Quinn?" asked Mercedes eyeing the girl curiously.

Quinn only nodded, still deep in thought."San pass me your jacket."

"What? No!Why?" growled The Latina.

"Santana!"

"NO!"

"Please." Tears made there way down her face.

"Fine!" Santana reluctantly handed her jacket over.

"Thank you." Quinn whispered.

"Don't mention it."

They shared a smile before Quinn pressed the jacket on the little diva's cut.

"Quinn!"

"It will come out, promise."

The blond heard the Latina curse in Spanish and smiled a little. Santana was a softie at heart.

"Im going to look after you Rach. Im going to be there when you need me. I promise. I won't be another failure in your life... I won't let you down."

"When is the ambulance going to get here?" asked Artie ,looking at his watch, Impatiently.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if St Bastard here didn't drop Berry!"

"You WHAT!" hissed Quinn."Y-you dropped her?"

Jesse cowered under the ex HBIC's gaze. Her hazel eyes were full or anger and one wrong word could end him with a broken nose."I-i was lifting her in t-the air f-for the choreography a-and she j-j-just slipped out of my hands. She l-landed head first and..."

"You didn't try to save her then?"

"I-i was in shock! I've never dropped anyone before!"

"So you did it on purpose?"

"What NO!"

Quinn scoffed."I don't believe you."

He snarled at her."Believe what you want. Tell her the relationship's over! I'm outta here." He grabbed his jacket off the chair and stormed out.

"Ass hole." she back looked down at the love of her life. What if she lost her? What if she's lost all her memories? What if Rachel hated her for not coming earlier? What if-

"Quinn." said Mr Shuester."The ambulance is here."

* * *

**It's been over a month since the first chapter already. I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story as a favourite. Please review!**


End file.
